


All I Want Is You

by Ava_Writes_Alot, VitoluiL



Series: Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Johan | Iuchar/Scathach | Ulster, Minor Lana/Mana | Muirne, Romance, because yeah, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitoluiL/pseuds/VitoluiL
Summary: I think it's time to come together, you and I can make a change
Relationships: Delmud | Diarmuid/Lester (Fire Emblem), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Open Your Eyes, Wear No Disguise [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884400
Kudos: 3





	All I Want Is You

For Diarmuid, despite looking and acting pretty calmly, his life was a bit of a mess. 

He was living a better life than others that would join the army, sure. But he was missing one thing: his family. 

He only remembered small memories of his mother and father, but he had no idea where they were and if they were dead or not. And other than those little memories, he had pretty much no memory of his mother and father. On top of that, he only knew he had a sister because of Lord Lewyn. That was how he became motivated to see her for the first time. 

The one thing he did have with him was his father’s Flame Sword. It was more of a simple steel sword that was imbued with his father’s, Azel’s, fire magic. 

Currently, the Liberation Army was in Rivough, and in just one day, they would be heading off to the Yied Desert to head to Leonster. Diarmuid, having been told that his sister was in Leonster with Prince Leif, was both nervous and excited to meet his long-lost sister. 

Soon enough, he heard a knock at the door in his room; walking over to open it, he heard Lester, his best friend, and fellow comrade. 

“Hey, Diarmuid. Can I come in? I want to talk to you about something.” Lester asked.

“Sure! Come on in!” Diarmuid said as he opened the door. “What is it?” 

Once Lester walked in, the door closed, then he replied, “I just wanted to see how you were doing, recently you’ve been a little...lacking in your fighting abilities.” 

Diarmuid scratched the back of his head. “Ah, so you noticed. Well, if I’m being honest, I’ve had a lot on my mind since we’ve liberated Isaach.” 

“What do you mean? I may be able to help you. I’m your friend, you can tell me, right?”

“You wouldn’t understand though, you’ve had your family with you all your life!” 

Lester could have gotten annoyed at his friend’s reply, after all, his father was as good as dead. However, he knew Diarmuid, he was simply feeling some sort of envy. “Ah, so you’re feeling left out, I assume. Well, don’t worry Dia, you’ll be getting to see your sister soon right?” 

“Y-yeah, but I’m terrified, what if she’s dead? What if I’ll never actually see her? She’s my only family member left.”

Lester could feel Diarmuid’s hands quiver as he held them. “You’re shaking, Dia...please calm down.” 

Trying to hold back tears, he replied, “I’m sorry, Lester, I’ve just been a bit...overwhelmed.” 

“It’s alright. I’m sure you will find your family someday, everything will be alright! I will help you find them if I have to!”

“Ah, you would…? That would be...nice! I would love that. Thank you…” Diarmuid then hugged Lester and smiled. 

“Heh, don’t worry about it. I don’t want my best friend to be sad.” Lester smiled back, before saying, “Now, let me cheer you up! How about we go ahead and tease Ulster again?”

Diarmuid chuckled at that. That always made him happy. “Oh yes! Man, that never gets old. I bet he’s hiding from us again!” 

“He probably is, knowing him!” Lester grinned before opening the door and taking his hand. “Come on, let’s see where he is!” 

Diarmuid laughed, then they both dashed off to find Ulster.

* * *

About a month had passed, now the army was finally in Leonster. That also meant that Diarmuid finally reunited with his sister, Nanna, and he couldn’t be happier! Finally, after years of living without a family, he finally could see his sister for the first time. 

So, after having a talk with Nanna, he decided to tell Lester the news. “Lester! Hey! Lester!!” 

“Why are you looking so happy? Did something happen, Diarmuid? Did you finally find a lover?!”

Tilting his head slightly, Diarmuid scoffed. “A lover? Nah, you know I’m not really one for that sorta stuff. Haven’t you heard the news? My sister, Nanna _is_ alive!! I finally got to see her. Oh, Lester, this is the happiest day of my life!!”

“Whew that’s a relief! I thought you would leave your best friend alone!” Lester laughed. “But that’s good to hear! I told you you’d find them soon enough!”

“You were right, Lester! I knew I could trust you!” He beamed. “By the way, I’ve been thinking about it and I’m gonna go help Prince Leif with the liberation of Manster...I’ll also get to spend more time with Nanna, so I think it’s for the best. Sorry, Lester.''

“Oh so you are leaving me…” Lester said in a low voice, making Diarmuid worry that he hurt him. “I’m joking! That’s fine, Diarmuid! You go spend time with your sister and do your best! But please don’t go dying on me! I want to see you come back in one piece!” 

“I won’t, Lester I promise! Who do you think I am!” Diarmuid exclaimed. “Though I ask you the same, I won’t be there to save you if something happens!”

“I ain’t weak, I can defend myself! Why can’t you trust me!” Lester scoffed.

“Heh, we’ll see about that!” Diarmuid said as he hit Lester on the back. “Anyways, I should get going now, I can’t leave Prince Leif waiting.”

“Take care, friend! See you in Manster!” 

* * *

  
  


And so Diarmuid went off, together with Nanna, they were almost close toward Castle Manster. So before the upcoming battle, he wanted to start talking to his sister, to get to know her better, perhaps ask her when she last saw their mother. So, he went to her tent after everyone had dinner.

“Um, hey Nanna,” Diarmuid said, peeking in her tent, “Do you want to talk for a bit? You know to get to know each other better. We could go for a walk if that’s fine with you.”

“O-oh, brother! Of course! That’d be very nice! Honestly I’ve been meaning to talk to you and get to know you better too, but all this war stuff is keeping me busy.”

“Yeah, I understand that. It’s been rough for me too, but I think now would be a good time to talk.”

“Yeah, it’s nice outside too! It’s a perfect opportunity we shouldn’t let it go to waste! Let’s go!”

The two siblings went on a nice walk through the field, they both talked about numerous things and had a lot of fun together. They bonded very well, it was as though they knew each other for a long time. After a couple of minutes of walking they found themselves in a peaceful forest; though Nanna was a bit hesitant to enter, Diarmuid managed to convince her.

So, a few miles into a small forest, the two siblings sat down, and that was when Diarmuid asked, “Hey, Nanna, could I ask you something?” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“Do you perhaps...like Prince Leif?”

“Huh? No, not at all!” Nanna raised her voice. 

“I’ve been around Lester my whole life, he’s the guy who likes to joke about people having crushes on others. I know you like Prince Leif.” 

“Hey! Don’t think I’m the only one who’s feeling this. I’ve seen you with Lester!” 

That caused Diarmuid to jump slightly. “Wh-What? But-have you two even met?” 

“Not much, I’ve seen him a few times with you. But the way you look at him, the way you talk about him...” She trailed off, before Diarmuid interrupted her. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Him and I are best friends! That’s all we have been since we were kids!”

“I’m just saying, just from the very few times I’ve seen you and him together. You have feelings for him, do you not?” 

“No? I’m not a romantic guy, never have been! He’s just a friend!” Diarmuid sputtered, shaking his head. Him? Having feelings for Lester? That wasn’t right! Would this mean the Tirnanog kids think that too? 

“Don’t lie to yourself! I think you both would make a good couple!”

“No it’s not like that! Stop it, Nanna! I don’t see him that way,” Diarmuid said in embarrassment, something that was rather unusual for him.

“I’m just messing around with you, brother! I didn’t expect you to be so embarrassed from that!” Nanna laughed.

“Don’t get used to it! You will pay for that!” It was now his turn to laugh. “But come, let’s hurry back to camp before it gets dark.”

* * *

  
  


Perhaps she was right. 

By now, Manster had been liberated, and Seliph’s army was on their way from Connaught towards Castle Manster. Over the course of those few days, Diarmuid thought about what his sister said. Was he perhaps in love with his best friend? Even after thinking about it, surely it couldn’t be right. Heck, he could talk to Lester right now. 

“Lester! I’m back! You missed me a lot didn’t you?” 

“Ah! You’re back, Dia! I admit I might have missed you juuuust a little. But what about you, you look like you’ve been wanting to see me for a good while!” Lester chuckled.  
  


“Maybe, but really I just missed everyone. How were they by the way? Were Larcei and Ulster fighting again?” 

“They behaved...somehow. But pretty much everyone is doing fine. I told you there was nothing to worry about! You worry too much sometimes,” Lester said.

“I do? Nah, I’m just looking out for all of you. I thought it would be an utter mess without me around!”

“I know you just like I know myself. You worry a lot,” Lester replied as he patted Diarmuid’s head teasingly. “But regardless, how was your time with Leif? Did you get to spend time with your sister as planned?” 

At first, Diarmuid was going to say it was great, but then he remembered the conversation they had the other day. That was when he faltered. _‘What the hell is happening?’_

Perhaps Nanna was right, after all. Maybe he just was so caught up in either the war or just being with Lester for a long time he just...never noticed those feelings. Upon realizing that, he felt his heart rapidly beat out of his chest. Before taking a breath and speaking again. “It was great! It was almost like I’ve known her for a long time!” 

“Hey man, that’s great! By the way, it’s been a while since we went out together. Do you have time to head into the city for a while?”

“Ah, of course! I would love to, Lester!” Diarmuid exclaimed. The thoughts from just moments ago faded after that. 

Then, Lester put his arm around his. And that made Diarmuid feel something inside his heart. “Well, whatcha waiting for? Let’s be off!” 

  
  


Soon, the two made their way toward a tavern, upon entering they took a seat at one of the tables. That was when Diarmuid brought up a question. 

“Hey um, Lester. I’ve got a question for you.” 

“Sure, Dia. Lay it on me!” 

“Have you ever been in love?” 

Lester paused, almost as though he had just realized something. “I...once yeah.”

_‘Once? What does he mean once?’_ He questioned himself, before proceeding to ask, “Might I ask...who they are?” 

“They’re somebody important to me, that’s all,” Lester bluntly responded. Now it was his turn to ask a question. “Why do you ask anyhow? You telling me you like somebody?” 

“No, not at all!” He lied. 

“Oh come on Dia! You’ve got that look on your face! Now, tell me, who do you like? Is it one of the girls in Leif’s army?” 

“Wh-who, Miranda? I mean, she’s cute but-” 

Lester put a finger on his friend’s mouth to silence him. “Don’t lie to me. We’ve seen all our friends gather feelings for others. So it’s only a matter of time before we both find love somewhere!” 

“But those are just a few of our friends from Tirnanog. They don’t count!”

“Sureee they don’t. I saw Lana together with Muirne not too long ago. Oh! And while you were gone, I saw Ulster and Johan hanging out together!” 

“Ulster and...Johan…?” Diarmuid asked, baffled. “That’s funn- never mind! Lester! It’s been like, what? Five months since we left Tirnanog? It’s not been long!” 

Lester sighed in fake-defeat. “Fair enough...but regardless, _do_ you like anyone?” 

“Nobody in particular, although Nanna thinks otherwise.” He said, letting out a laugh. 

“Well, I won’t pry anymore!” The bow knight assured, smiling. 

“Anyway, it seems like I missed a lot! So, tell me more about Ulster and Johan!” Diarmuid insisted.

“Well, alright.” And so he spoke. Then, before they knew it, they were talking until the afternoon turned to night. 

* * *

He took it back; _this_ was the happiest day of his life. 

Opening the door to his quarters, he and Lester were talking and laughing. Before then they both fell on the bed and took a moment to breathe. Once they both calmed down, Diarmuid was the first to speak. “That was fun, Lesty! We should do this more often.” 

Lester, who was right next to him, laughed. “Heh, where did the name Lesty come from? I thought you weren’t someone who liked nicknames.” 

“Well, I think it’s adorable! Plus it suits you!” 

Lester covered his face with a pillow and chuckled. “Well, I never said I hated it!” 

“Hehe, that’s good, Lesty,.” Diarmuid said, before he started laughing again too. Then afterward, he looked at Lester, unable to say anything. So, silence engulfed the two of them, and then, before long, he was met with Lester’s lips on his. 

He was...surprised, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. He wished to hold him close, but then Lester pulled away.

Diarmuid, unable to make out words, said, “Lesty...I...I love-“

Lester cut him off. “Me too...Dia, that alright?”

“...Yeah…” Hholding him close to him,he smiled as he then closed his eyes and proceeded to kiss him again. It was meant to be. _They_ were meant to be.

Letting go, and taking a moment to breathe, he said,. “Stay with me, just for a little longer…?”

Lester only nodded, before they continued to kiss, holding each other close. 

* * *

  
  


“You’re going to Verdane aren’t you Lesty?” 

Lester turned around to see Diarmuid; the war had ended and he was just about to head to his father’s homeland. “I am. But aren’t you to head to Velthomer?” 

Diarmuid shook his head. “I left House Velthomer in the hands of Lady Julia, and Nanna is off to Agustria. So, I pretty much can go wherever. That’s why I...wanted to ask if I could head to Verdane with you.” 

“Dia...you...you really want to?” 

“Of course I do!! I want to be by your side forever!” 

“Well, then by all means, I’d be happy for you to join me!” Lester beamed before extending his hand. 

“Thank you…” Diarmuid smiled back, taking his lover’s hand. “Oh how I love you.” 

“I love you too, Dia…” 

So, both getting on their horses, they both kissed before riding off, hand in hand.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!! I'm quite proud of it hkfghkfjdg


End file.
